recueil de os
by Lyly Ford
Summary: recueil de os dramatique sur mon couple préféré dans hp NEW OS
1. un soir de pluie

Bon alors bien que je continue ma première fic, l'inspi me manque pas lol voilà ma première one-shot. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Un soir de pluie

On leur a toujours inculqué ce qu'est le bien et le mal, deux opposés, le jour, la nuit, le noir, le blanc, le paradis et l'enfer.

Elle avait son camp, celui du bien. Lui n'avait pas eu réellement le choix, il ne connaissait que le mal.

Deux êtres totalement différents, deux âmes bien distinctes.

Qui aurait pu pensé que deux être qui se haïssent, s'entretuer depuis des années aurait pu un jour s'aimer...

La fatalité du destin les a réunit une année. Au début, ils n'ont fait que s'ignorer mais la haine a ressurgit, ils n'ont fait que s'injurier.

Un jour, il l'a blessé bien plus que toutes les autres fois réunies. Une rivière de larmes naquit sur son doux visage, il l'avait fait pleurer, il découvrait ses larmes pour la toute première fois et en remarquant cela, il perçut une part d'humanité. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, il eut une sensation étrange pour la première fois de sa vie, il ouvrit son âme.

Une légende existait selon laquelle, même le pire des monstres pleureraient en voyant un être pur se donnait la mort.

Drago comprit enfin ce mythe, le monstre qu'il avait été toute son existence en regardant des rivières de larmes s'échapper du visage de son souffre douleur de toujours, la Miss je sais tout des lions, la meilleure amie de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette terre, la sang de bourbe comme il aimait si bien l'appeler : Hermione Granger.

Elle lui montrait son âme meurtri, il réalisa qu'il en avait retrouvé une.

Alors, il pleura, pleura tout ce qu'il avait toujours rebuté, il pleura pour la peine qu'il lui avait fait, il pleura pour la douleur qu'il percevait au fond de lui même.

Il avait pêché, il voulait se repentir de toute cette souffrance. Il tomba à genoux face à elle. Il se rabaissait, la disgrâce de sa cruauté s'évanouissait peu à peu.

Un soir de pluie, il lui ouvrit son cœur, elle lui donna le sien.

Haine devint amitié, elle réussit à lui faire se pardonner ses erreurs, à accepter son reflet dans le miroir. Avec elle, il avança vers le chemin de la rédemption.

Amitié se transforma en jalousie. Jalousie qu'il ressentit quand il apprit qu'elle sortait depuis peu avec Ronald Weasley. Il ressentait de la fureur quand il les apercevait s'embrasser dans les couloirs où que le jeune rouquin venait rendre visite à la jeune préfète dans LEUR salle commune.

Jalousie devint possession, il ne voulait plus la quitter un seul instant, trouvant toujours des excuses pour passer son temps avec elle quitte à ravaler sa fierté, à se rabaisser à lui demander de l'aide pour les cours alors qu'il n'en avait guère besoin.

Possession engendra la colère quand il surprit le Gryffondor sortir un matin de la chambre de sa douce amie.

Colère engendra fureur et Drago à ce moment ne comprit pas exactement ce qui lui arriver. La seule chose qu'il comprenait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que ce rouquin s'approche de sa lionne, qu'elle était à lui et à lui seul.

Une bagarre s'en suivit et c'est l'arrivée de la jeune Gryffondor qui calma du moins son petit ami car dans les yeux du Serpentard, une fureur sans nom y était déceler.

La jeune fille renvoya son petit ami car elle tenait avoir une explication avec le Serpentard.

Des cris fusèrent de toute part mais aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir le dernier mot. La jeune fille exaspérée quitta la pièce et sortit du château.

Il passa la journée à tourner en rond dans leur salle commune, mais il avait sa fierté, il ne comptait pas aller la chercher même si tout en lui le poussait à agir.

Puis le vint, elle rentra dans leur salle commune mouillée mais il remarqua tout de suite ses si beaux yeux chocolats. Il regretta ses paroles et la prit dans ses bras alors il su, il su qu'il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un soir de pluie il découvrit qu'il pouvait aimer alors il le lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille. Elle découvrit à son tour que son cœur, elle lui avait donné depuis bien longtemps.

Depuis ce soir là, ils ne se sont jamais quittés.

Le temps passa, leur amour grandissait de jour en jour, tous deux vivant sur leurs petits nuages et ne pensant à rien d'autres qu'à leur bonheur.

Mais nous savons tous que le bonheur est éphémère...

Un jour de mai, il est rentré bouleversé. Son père venait de lui apprendra qu'il allait devenir l'un des leurs dès la fin de ses examens, d'ici moins d'un mois...

Alors elle le prit dans ses bras et il pleura.

Elle comprit que leur amour était finit que plus rien ne pourrait les réunir, elle une futur auror, lui un mangemort.

La pluie tomba, en même temps que les larmes sur leurs cœurs et leurs joues.

Un soir de pluie elle se donna à lui, pour la première fois de sa vie elle décida que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait partagé ce moment.

Cette nuit fut magique pour eux, ils savourèrent le peu de temps qu'il leur restait à être heureux.

Puis le temps passa et le mois aussi. Ils se séparèrent dès la sortie du collège, lui partant par carrosse chez son bien aimé père, elle partant par le train avec ses amis.

Dès le lendemain Drago Malefoy ne serait plus, elle le savait et son cœur ne cessait de crier.

Elle erra dans les rues de Londres, sans but, pensant à ce qui fut et ce qui ne sera plus et c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il était toute sa vie.

Elle remarqua dans la rue des personnes courir pour ne pas être trempé mais pour elle, la pluie était son salut. Elle sourit et se mit à courir à perdre haleine vers chez elle.

Elle rentra trempée mais elle s'en moquait. Elle entrouvrît la porte de ses parents et murmura un adieu puis se saisit de la poudre de cheminette et disparut.

Elle atterrit en pleine cérémonie, elle se précipita sur l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus sur cette terre et cria son amour pour Drago et le sacrifice qu'elle acceptait de faire par amour.

Il y eut des rires, beaucoup de rires puis les rires s'estompèrent et elle comprit qu'il ne la croirait pas alors elle tendit son bras.

De la stupeur transparut sur tous les visages même Voldemort lui même se surprit à admirer le courage de cette jeune femme.

Un soir de pluie, elle devint l'une des leurs. Hermione Granger venait de disparaître pour laisser place à Hermione la mangemorte.

Oh mais tout ne fut pas simple au début, elle une sang de bourbe, elle une Gryffondor, il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Alors elle trahit ses amis sous l'ordre de son maître, beaucoup de plans du Lord aboutirent grâce à elle alors le Seigneur la prit sous sa protection et elle put alors retrouver son amour et même si Malefoy Senior n'acceptait guère leur sentiment, il ne pouvait que se résoudre à obéir à son maître. Elle devint son bras droit, ne faisant pas les basses besognes, manipulant juste les gens utiles pour le compte de son maître.

Il ne se voyait que le soir, tout le reste du temps, il était en mission et elle avec leur maître.

Leurs âmes s'étaient noircis, ils n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui se passer autour d'eux. Ils obéissaient, c'était leur seule volonté.

Mais dès que le soir, ils se revoyaient, leur cœur à nouveau battait la chamade et ils redevenaient les deux adolescents qu'ils avaient été.

Tous les soirs ils pouvaient libérés leurs âmes damnés et s'aimer.

Elle savait que sans lui, il ne serait plus ce Drago, son Drago. Elle l'avait comprit et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait tout quitté pour lui pour ne pas perdre ce sentiment d'humanité, de sincérité qu'ils ressentaient une fois tous les deux. Elle savait que sans lui, Drago Malefoy serait devenu Drago l'assassin, il aurait perdu son humanité, manipulé par son père et leur maître, il n'aurait pas réussit à garder cette part d'innocence, innocence si fragile d'ailleurs.

Puis le temps passa et il la demanda en mariage. Cela faisait 3ans qu'ils vivaient ensembles, partageant tout. elle accepta bien évidemment et sous la bénédiction de Voldemort, elle devint Mme Drago Malefoy.

Ce jour là fut le plus jour de sa vie, ce jour là, ils le vécurent ensembles. Un jour de repos en 3 années de guerre et de tueries. Mais un jour où le soleil resplendissaient pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes sœurs.

Puis, leur "travail" reprit, et les soirs à deux se firent de plus en plus tard

Un soir de pluie il n'était pas encore rentré; le soleil allait se lever d'ici une petite heure et il n'était pas là. Elle s'inquiéta, elle crut qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Puis il rentra peu avant l'aube, couvert de sang, portant des haillons. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il pleura. Elle lui murmura que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait toujours avec lui. Il se calma et s'endormit dans ses bras.

Le bonheur se réinstalla dans leur foyer malgré la guerre, les tueries, trahisons...

Et le bonheur fut d'autant plus grand quand elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte.

Un soir de pluie elle allait lui dire qu'il allait devenir père mais elle ne savait pas que ce soir là, elle ne le verra pas...

Quand elle apprit la nouvelle à leur maître, il ne l'accepta pas et sous l'imperium il la fit tuer son enfant avec des sortilèges...

Elle ne rentra que le lendemain matin, elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'était pas là. Alors ce jour là, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle venait de tuer son enfant, leur enfant contre sa volonté et à cet instant, elle comprit que jamais elle ne pourrait lui donner un fils ou une fille. Ils n'en n'avaient pas le droit alors par amour pour lui, elle accepterait ce nouveau sacrifice.

Quand ce soir là, il rentra, elle ne lui dit rien sur son absence et il ne lui demanda rien trop peur de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle comprit qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait trompé alors elle lui expliqua que le maître avait eu besoin d'elle pour un travail et il la crut.

Une année s'écoula et malheureusement Harry découvrit le double jeu de sa meilleure amie...

Alors elle prit panique et comprit que pour la dernière bataille était proche. Ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devoirs faire face à leur destiné, leur bonheur passait n'existerait plus à nouveau. À l'issue de cette bataille, seront-ils encore vivant ?

La bataille eut lieu, tous deux se battaient pour leurs vies et pour sauver leur amour mais le sang coulait à flot de part et d'autres du champs de bataille alors l'espoir se minimisa.

Elle tua beaucoup de ses anciens camarades, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Olivier, Angelina puis elle se retrouva face à face avec son second meilleur ami : Ronald Weasley. Elle vu la fureur dans les yeux de celui qu'elle avait cru aimé avant de rencontrer Drago. Il l'insulta, la questionna mais ses lèvres restèrent sceller. Plus les questions fusaient, plus elle le torturait. Elle comprit que cela n'aboutirait qu'à une chose, la survie de son ami ou elle alors elle s'approcha de lui, la dague à la main et murmura presque dans un chuchotement un pardonne moi puis le tua.

Harry venait d'achever leur maître et ils comprirent tous que la guerre était finit. Beaucoup s'enfuirent mais eux deux se rapprochèrent et se regardèrent ne sachant que faire.

Harry les menaça et jura qu'il vengerait la mort de son seul ami et qu'il tuerait la sang de bourbe mangemorte et son salopard de mari.

Alors ils s'enfuirent et retournèrent chez eux sachant que demain matin, Harry serait là.

La guerre était finit mais leur bonheur aussi. Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils ne vivraient pas heureux éternellement, qu'ils n'auraient pas une belle et grande maison avec pleins d'enfants, tout cela, ils l'avaient toujours su et ce soir ils devaient accepter la fatalité.

Ce fut ce dernier soir de pluie où ils s'unirent, se murmurant leur amour puis ils se regardèrent tendrement et échangèrent un dernier baiser.

Il se saisit de la fiole de poison de son père, elle l'avala puis posa la tête sur son torse et lui murmura un dernier je t'aime avec le sourire. Il caressa ses cheveux puis prit la seconde fiole la but. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il ferma ses yeux à tout jamais.

Le lendemain matin Harry trouva les deux âmes sœurs enlacés dans leur sommeil éternel.

Puis il vit une lettre adressée à son nom et il la lu.

Un soir de pluie je l'ai aimé et pour lui j'ai tout quitté, même si dans mon cœur vous étiez pour lui j'ai tout sacrifier.

Hermione Malefoy.

Ce jour où le soleil resplendissait, le jeune héros comprit que l'amour, l'amour qu'il s'était refusé de donner aux autres depuis la mort de Sirius l'avait aveugler, seule la haine réglait dans son cœur. Et que malgré, cette guerre, deux êtres avaient pourtant réussit à garder intacte cette part d'amour.

Fin


	2. promesses

Kikoo tlm c'est dragonia voilà donc cette deuxième os j'espère que vous l'aimeront autant qu'un soir de pluie. Je sais pas pourquoi l'est fait toutes tragiques lol enfin elle, je l'ai fait moins sur la fin fin je parle bon vous laisse bientôt vous adore kissssssssssssss

Mort au combat, brave soldat, mon champion mais mort pour se délivrer.

Je suis là, éloignée, je n'ai pas le droit de m'approchée, je n'ai que le droit de regarder celui que j'ai tant aimé et que j'aimerais toujours rejoindre ses ancêtres. Derrière ma capuche en velours verts je vois son père dire des éloges sur son brave fils, celui qui s'est battu en soldat, qui a prouvé sa grandeur, qui a fait de son nom de famille un nom de prestige.

J'écoute cet homme et je ressens une haine et un dégoût profond m'envahir. Que sait-il de lui à part que c'était son fils, un Serpentard, un Malefoy ? Rien, il ne connaît rien de cet homme mais moi je le sais. Je le sais car il a mit son âme à nu à mes pieds en même temps qu'il m'a volé mon cœur. Volé, un bien grand mot. Je crois je lui ai tout simplement donné.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour là, il revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch et il est entré dans la pièce dans une colère noire. J'étais entrain de faire mes devoirs, il m'avait fait sursauter et j'étais très énervé après lui.

Malefoy je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Ce qui me prend ne regarde pas une jolie f…une SANG DE BOURBE ! S'empourpra t-il.

Attends, je rêve ou tu as dit que j'étais jolie ?

TU REVES GRANGER !

Il commença à s'éloigner quand je partis à sa suite et assura d'un ton autoritaire :

Si tu viens de le dire ! le Grand Drago Malefoy nierait-il les faits ?

Il ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes puis s'écria soudainement :

**-BIEN SUR QUE TU ES JOLIE, TU N'AS DE CESSE QUE DE TE PAVANER DANS CETTE PIECE MATIN ET SOIR COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'UN HOMME NORMALEMENT CONSTITUE NE TE VOIS PAS !**

Je le regarda longuement puis me mit à rire bruyamment.

Tu trouves que je m'exhibe !

Arrête de rire, je dis ce que je pense et pour une fois que je te fais un compliment tu pourrais l'accepter !

Bon ok à une condition.

J'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne d'ordre !

Dis-moi pourquoi tu es en colère.

Il me fixa longuement avec hargne puis se calma et dit ses simples mots :

Mon père veut que je devienne un mangemort.

A ces mots, je tressaillis.

Moi je ne le veux pas.

J'ouvris grands les yeux, j'étais stupéfaite par ses paroles.

Tu sais quelques fois je vous envie toi et tes copains….

Pourquoi !

Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, vous êtes capable de choisir votre destinée…

Il poussa un soupir puis partit s'asseoir dans le sofa et il continua d'une voix monotone :

Et surtout aimer et épouser qui vous voulez….

Pas toi !

Granger, Granger, tu es si naïve, tu crois que d'être né riche apporte la sérénité, le bonheur ? Non, cela apporte juste du pouvoir et de la soumission…

Je m'approcha et me mis à genoux face à lui.

Tu as le droit tout comme moi de choisir ta vie Drago, ce n'est pas ton père qui puisse en décider.

Tu ne connais pas mon père, s'il décide je dois exécuter, sinon….

Sinon ?

Sinon je me ferais tuer, il a été clair…

Je fus prise d'un haut le cœur. Comment un père pouvait-il faire cela à son enfant !

Ton père ne peut… il ne peut pas faire cela.

Ben si, c'est mon père je ne suis pas majeur, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi….

Une larme s'échappa et coula sur ma joue. Il semblait si perdu, cela me toucha bien plus que je ne l'imaginer. Il me regarda étonné et me demanda pourquoi je semblais si triste.

Parce que ta vie n'est pas comme je le croyais, tu n'es pas qu'un gosse de riche qui vit dans l'opulence et l'oisiveté.

Et toi tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu le laissais croire Granger.

Je suis la fille la plus intelligente de ce collège Malefoy alors ne me dit pas que je suis stupide. M'agaçais-je.

Il se mit à rire ce qui me surpris et il avoua toujours en souriant :

Tu es tellement impulsive, on peut même pas te dire quelque chose que tout de suite tu attaques.

Je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison alors je ria de bon cœur avec lui.

C'est ce jour que commença une amitié entre nous. Quand il allait mal il venait toujours me voir et je l'écoutais, je ne lui dictais pas ses choix, je lui montrais seulement le chemin de la délivrance. Et petits à petits, au bout de quelques mois, l'influence qu'avait son père sur lui était caduque. Mais l'influence que j'avais sur lui ne faisait que s'accroître de jours en jours si bien qu'il lui arrivait même de s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours. Je pris peur de cette soudaine proximité, je pris peur en voyant les regards de mes camarades alors un soir sans ménagement je lui demandai de ne plus venir me voir. Je vis la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus mais ma peur était tellement viscérale que je ne pus m'astreindre à lui et je le laissai seul.

Un mois passa dura lequel je ne pus le regarder en face mais plus les jours avaient passé et plus j'avais comprit ce sentiment qui m'habitait et m'effrayait. L'amour.

Un doux supplice que j'avais rejeté mais que je désirais ardemment dévoiler maintenant. Mais comment faire ? Il n'avait certes plus envie de me parler après le rejet que je lui avais donné il y a trois semaines.

Je dus faire preuve de toute l'intelligence qui me caractérise, trouver un stratège pour l'aborder et comment lui dire mes sentiments. Il me fallut deux jours pour trouver une solution plausible.

C'était le soir de son entraînement de Quidditch, je savais qu'il allait rentré d'ici 1h dans notre salle commune mais je ne souhaitais pas attendre. Je mis ma longue cape de velours et je partis en courrant vers le terrain. Quand j'arrivai aux abords de celui-ci, je croisa de nombreux joueurs qui me regardèrent avec méprit et d'autres avec perversion. J'en fus outré, je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde comme une nouvelle proie ou comme une pestiférée. J'ouvris la porte des vestiaires et je le vis là, entrain de retirer son équipement de capitaine. Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas discret mais il se tourna brusquement ce qui me fit stopper tout mouvements.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu cherches ptet ton ptit pote Potter ! Désolée Granger mais tu perds la boule, il sera là demain soir.

Je ne suis pas là pour Harry, ni Ron, ni aucun Gryffondor. Je viens juste voir un Serpentard très orgueilleux et très jaloux. Assurais-je avec le sourire.

Il commença à ramasser toutes ses affaires, il semblait furieux. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir mais je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte cette pièce sans savoir. Je m'approchai de lui sans qu'il est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je déposai un baiser plein de douceur sur ses lèvres. Il me repoussa brusquement, ses yeux me fusillèrent du regard. Il prit ses affaires et partit en direction de la sortie. Je commençai à paniquer. Aurais-je toujours le courage de lui parler une fois qu'il serait sortit ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre, je le sus c'est pourquoi je m'écria à pleins poumons :

DRAGO JE T'AIMEEEE !

Il se retourna et me fixa interloqué. Je lui répéta ses mots et il se rapprocha de moi puis me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Je crus que j'allais étouffer mais qu'est-ce que la souffrance physique quand votre cœur est brûlant de passion ?

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nos langues se mêlèrent à un combat acharné. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souples que je quittai les siennes et que je lui demandai pardon d'une petite voix. Il me sourit puis me murmura ses mêmes mots que j'avais hurlé quelques minutes auparavant.

Notre premier baiser à durer toute la nuit, notre toute première nuit ensemble blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre combattant contre le sommeil mais ne pouvant lutter toute une nuit.

Le lendemain le réveil fut très agréable. Nous partageâmes notre second baiser.

Les semaines passèrent et Drago m'entraîna dans une spirale que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'étais plus la petite fille modèle faisant tout pour être la meilleure en tout. Non, mais mes notes ne changeaient pas. Toutefois ma passion pour les cours et les livres s'était changée en une passion vigoureuse pour Drago. Une passion cachée pourtant car nous ne pouvions l'avouer au monde entier même s'il aurait aimé crier à tout le monde qu'il était fou amoureux de moi et moi de lui. Nous ne le pouvions guère, trop de choses étant en jeu. Nos rendez-vous cachés n'en n'étaient alors que plus excitants, il aimait sentir la peur le tenaillait quand nous étions dans une étreinte dans un couloir sombre ou dans une classe vide. Se retrouver juste pour un baiser échangé, cela m'aurait parut futile avant lui…

Deux mois passèrent, deux mois où pour tous les deux nous étions les seuls au monde. Ce soir là, nous nous sommes rendus à Pré au Lard. J'avais demandé à Harry de me prêter sa cape d'invisibilité mais il ne m'avait pas questionné. Harry n'a jamais été du genre à se mêler de ma vie privée, il savait où s'arrêtait notre degré d'intimité contrairement à Ron. Lui, il n'avait de cesse de me demander depuis deux mois pourquoi j'étais si heureuse, si épanouit, il a toujours été un garçon immature et je ne pense pas que cela change un jour.

Je me souviens encore quand nous avons pu nous tenir main dans la main dans Pré au Lard même si nous ne le faisions pas à découvert, cachés sous nos capes, nous avions enfin la sensation d'être un couple normal et pouvant s'aimer au grand jour. Nous sommes allées chez Mme Rosmerta mais nous avions jeté un sort sur nos visages pour paraître plus vieux et passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux. Nous dînâmes sans jamais nous quitter des yeux et sans cesser de se parler. Nous étions libres, pour une nuit, nous n'étions plus Drago et Hermione mais juste nous. Une fois le dîner finit, nous nous promenâmes dans le village puis nous rentrâmes sous la cape d'invisibilité dans notre salle commune. A peine avais-je franchit la porte qu'il me prit dans ses bras et me murmura ses simples mots qui me firent défaillir :

Je ne veux pas que cette soirée se finisse mon ange.

Moi non plus…

Je déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis prit sa main dans la mienne et le mena jusqu'à ma chambre. Cette nuit nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois. Je n'étais pas vierge et lui non plus mais nous avions l'impression de redevenir de simples adolescents. Nous fûmes maladroits puis petit à petit nous retrouvâmes nos marques et comme notre première nuit que nous avions passée à nous embrasser, nous passâmes cette nuit là à faire l'amour. Se donnant un plaisir que nous n'avions jamais ressentit ou du moins pas à ce point, ce sentiment fut à son paroxysme, nous ne faisions déjà qu'un dans nos cœurs mais lorsque nos chairs se sont mêlés, la fusion en fut que plus grande. Cette nuit là, je sus qu'il ne quitterait jamais mon cœur et que je voulais passer ma vie près lui.

Nous attendîmes 1 mois avant de révéler à Harry notre relation, Drago voulait se racheter, il voulait prouver à mon meilleur ami qu'il avait changé juste pour moi. Harry n'en fut que peu surpris, il était très physionomiste et avait remarqué nos regards et notre attitude vis à vis de l'autre mais il n'en avait jamais parlé, il voulait attendre que je le lui dise. Il accepta la nouvelle d'une façon sereine mais il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en l'homme que j'aimais. Dray l'accepta et jura de lui prouver sa loyauté. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se séparer de ses deux gorilles puis de rejeter la jolie Pansy qui ne rêvait que d'une chose être Mme Malefoy. Il proposa même de devenir espion pour l'Ordre mais n'étant pas encore majeur, Dumbledore refusa, il ne voulait pas que de si jeunes personnes entrent dans le monde de la guerre, du moins pas avant la fin de notre scolarité. Harry accepta finalement notre relation vers la fin de l'année scolaire alors j'en fus plus que ravi. Nous décidâmes d'attendre la fin des vacances pour parler à Ron, j'avais peur de sa réaction.

Tous les mois passés à s'aimer furent des moments de plénitude, nous ne pouvions plus nous quitter si bien qu'un soir, Drago m'a fait une promesse.

Dans un mois, nous quitterons Poudlard, tout cela va me manquer…

Mais la vie ne fait que commencer Herm.

Oui, mais tous ses mois, où nous étions ensemble, à nous aimer, à être heureux, tout ceci n'existera plus et je ne peux le supporter.

Il m'enveloppa de sa chaleur et me serra tout contre lui et me murmura à l'oreille :

Hermione Granger, je te promets que nous serons toujours ensemble et toujours heureux, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se mit à genoux devant et ouvrit une boite en velours noir où se trouvait posé une bague en diamant avec des reflets bleu.

Hermione Granger, veux-tu devenir ma femme même si ce n'est pas tout de suite ?

Je ne pus me retenir de pleurer et accepta en lui donnant un baiser. Harry nous félicita et proposa même devenir le parrain de nos futurs enfants. Nous ne pûmes qu'en rire. Nous étions heureux, si heureux que nous ne pensions pas que la guerre entre le bien et le mal allait bientôt faire partit intégrante de nos vies. Une fois les examens terminés, nous eûmes droit de rester une dernière journée à Poudlard. Tout le monde accepta car nous savions tous qu'une fois les portes du château passé, nous devrions choisir notre camp et ne voulions encore vivre avec l'insouciance d'être libre et en paix.

Je passai donc la journée avec mon beau Serpentard, nous la passâmes à nous aimer pour ne pas nous oublier pendant les deux mois qui allaient suivre. Drago me promit de venir me voir au moins un jour et nous décidâmes de nous écrire sous de faux noms pendant tout l'été.

Il rentra chez lui et moi je me rendis au quartier de l'Ordre demandant de devenir membres et Dumbledore nous accepta tous les trois. Je commençai une formation d'Auror avec Tonk, je voulais être prête avant de démarrer mes études d'Auror. Drago m'écrivit 6 lettres en l'espace de 15 jours et j'en fis autant puis il m'annonça qu'il pourrait venir me voir le week-end prochain car son père partait quelques jours. Je me rappelle encore la joie que ses simples mots sur du papier m'avait apporté. Je décidai avec Harry qu'il était tant de tout dire à Ron étant donné que Drago allait venir d'ici peu au quartier de l'Ordre. Comme je le redoutais, Ron l'accepta mal, il essaya tous les moyens pour me faire « ouvrir » les yeux, il disait que Drago ne m'épouserait jamais et qu'il ne serait qu'un Mangemort. Je me souviens de ce jour-là, car je l'ai giflée et je suis restée dans mon mutisme croyant encore et toujours à la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Ce n'est que deux jours avant son arrivée qu'il m'annonça que son père l'emmenait avec lui. Ma peine en fut grande mais ses mots d'amours me donnèrent du courage. Un mois passa sans que je n'aie de nouvelles de mon bel amour, un mois dura lequel mon courage faiblissait et l'envie de le revoir était plus grande. Je me souviens encore de ce matin d'août, le 8 août, le jour où j'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de mon aimé. Harry m'apporta cette triste nouvelle. Pourquoi triste me demandez-vous ? Triste car dans la Gazette des Sorciers je pus lire en première page « LE FILS HERITIER DE LA FAMILLE MALEFOY SE MARIE AUJOURD'HUI AVEC L'HERITIERE DES PARKINSON UNE FAMILLE DE GRANDE RENOMEE ! UN MARIAGE OU DEUX ALLIANCES VONT SE FORMER ! »

Mon cœur se brisa et mes larmes coulèrent inexorablement sur mes joues, Ron et Harry voulurent me consoler mais ils ne le purent et ils ne purent encore moins m'empêcher d'aller assister au Mariage. Je partis donc sous ma cape de velours verte, déguisant mon visage grâce à un sort, pour assister au mariage de l'homme de ma vie. Je n'eus pas de mal à entrer, beaucoup de monde était convié. J'assista donc à la cérémonie, je vis sa fiancée se dirigeait vers lui, je me dis qu'elle était belle et qu'elle serait le rendre heureux. Je vis sa tristesse sur visage quand elle s'approcha de lui. Quand il lui glissa l'anneau au doigt, je retirai la bague du mien. J'avais cru à ce bonheur, cru à toutes les promesses d'amour mais notre amour ne pouvait pas être aussi fort que son père, j'aurais du m'en douter mais aveuglement je n'avais rien vu. Une fois la cérémonie finit, une gigantesque coupe en or massif vu placer au centre de la pièce pour y déposer un objet apportant la chance aux futurs époux. C'était une tradition chez les mariages nobles. Je m'approcha alors à mon tour de cette coupe et y déposa la bague qu'il m'avait offerte. Je regardai une dernière fois cette pièce, puis, je le vis tenant le bras de son épouse et discutant avec intérêts, je souris tristement. Je lui fis des adieux silencieux puis quitta cette pièce. Je referma mon cœur à l'amour et me consacra entière à ma carrière d'Auror et à devenir un membre de L'Ordre. Ron me proposa de l'épouser, il m'avoua son amour et me jura de me rendre heureuse. Mais je refusa, je lui expliqua que ce n'était pas juste pour lui car je ne l'aimais pas comme lui m'aimer. Il l'accepta. Harry entra au Ministère et Ron aussi. Moi je restai au quartier général, aidant du mieux que je pouvais Dumbledore en l'assistant. 6 ans passèrent, la guerre n'avait de cesse de continuer mais la Grande Bataille n'avait encore eu lieu. 6ans où j'étais devenue l'assistante de mon bien aimé directeur. Je me rappelle ce matin là où un homme de grandes statures a frappé aux portes de la maison des Blacks. Il portait une longue cape de velours verts, ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et maintenus par un ruban noir. Il était noble je le compris bien vite à ses manières de Dandy.

Bonjour Mr que puis-je pour vous ?

Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler au professeur Dumbledore expressément !

Sauf votre respect Mr, le professeur Dumbledore est en ce moment même en Réunion et je…

….Dites-lui que c'est très important !

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de…

Mlle, je suis quelqu'un de haut placé dans le monde Sorcier et quand je demande quelque chose, on l'exécute !

Oh être riche et prétentieux devrez vous donner le droit de faire la loi ! M'exclamais-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Ecoutez, ce n'est pas une petite secrétaire de rien du t…

…Assistante, je suis l'assistante du professeur.

Je ne comprends pas qu'il y prit une jeune fille aussi jeune que vous.

J'ai 22 ans et je vais en avoir 23 le 19 septembre alors je pense que nous avons à peu près le même âge et donc je …

Je m'interrompis quand je vis la stupeur dans ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus qui me regardait intensément. Je ne pus me détacher de son regard. C'est lui qui brisa ce silence.

Herm ?

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, une seule personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça. J'allais dire quelque chose quand le professeur Dumbledore apparut.

Ah Mr Malefoy, quelle bonne surprise.

Il détacha ses yeux de moi et porta son attention à notre ancien professeur.

Mr je viens pour vous parler d'une chose très importante.

Je vous écoute.

Mais Herm… euh Mlle Granger n'est pas…

…Elle est mon assistante.

Très bien Mr, Vous savez qui a réunit un maximum de mangemorts le week-end dernier. Il nous a expliqué son plan d'attaque, il veut mettre fin à la guerre, il veut que la grande bataille ait lieu dans 10 jours exactement.

Je sursautai, la grande bataille approchait. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous battre et peut-être bien retrouver la paix.

Savez-vous autres choses Mr Malefoy ?

Non ,Mr mais je vais m'informer ce soir auprès du Lord lui-même.

Faites attention à vous Drago. Bon je vais de ce pas rappeler nos amis. Hermione, veux-tu bien raccompagner Mr Malefoy ?

Oui Mr.

Dumbledore transplana brusquement et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec cet homme que j'avais tant aimé et qui n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérait, un cœur qui avait pourtant cessé de battre depuis des années, je décida donc de détourner le regard et de me diriger vers la porte en lui tournant délibérément le dos.

Tu as changé, je ne t'ai pas reconnu à cause de ta coupe de cheveux mais elle te va à ravir.

Je ne répondis pas mais mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus quand je le sentis derrière mon dos.

Tu m'as manqué.

Je crois qu'il est tant pour vous que je vous raccompagne Mr Malefoy, votre femme doit vous attendre. Dis-je en essayant d'être détachée.

Herm, je t'….

Je fis volte face puis m'écria avec les larmes aux yeux :

Va t'en je t'en prie.

Il me regarda tristement puis passa la porte. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je l'aimais encore, mon cœur venait de me le dire et je l'aimerais probablement encore toute ma vie mais je ne pouvais plus le revoir. Il n'était plus libre, il était un Malefoy et moi une Sang de Bourbe. Je n'avais le droit de me laisser aller une nouvelle fois à ma passion. Je me repris bien vite puis je rejoignis le professeur Dumbledore pour l'aider à réunir tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas du le voir Hermione.

De qui parlez-vous Mr !

De Drago.

Depuis le jour de son mariage oui.

Tu sais Hermione, je sais bien ce que tu ressens pour cet homme.

Professeur, cela fait partit de mon passé. Il se tourne vers vous, juste parce qu'il a peur de mourir, il ne fait ça que par intérêt.

Pourtant, je suis fier de ce jeune homme, 6ans qu'il travaille pour moi et grâce à lui, l'Ordre a progressé remarquablement.

Quoi ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ic…

….Nous nous rencontrions à différent endroit, il n'est venu qu'une fois ici. Le jour où toi, Harry et Ron vous étiez partit chercher la Famille Ankins.

Oh mais c'était il y a…

…6ans oui.

Hermione, tu ne devrais pas le juger si durement. Et puis on dit toujours, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ecoute ton cœur.

Je ne pus rien dire. Je salua le professeur et partit dans ma chambre. Mon esprit était en total contradiction. Je ne savais qui écouter, mon cœur ou ma raison. Ma raison fut plus forte quand je vis mes deux meilleurs amis. Je leur racontai ce que j'avais appris sur Drago et ils me persuadèrent de ne pas le revoir.

Il revint le lendemain et je ne sais pourquoi mais ma raison n'était plus et mon cœur me disait de me blottir dans ses bras et de ne plus le laisser partir. Il me regarda longuement puis s'approcha de moi et me dis presque timidement bonjour. Je détourna la tête et commença à lire un livre, je ne voulais pas le regarder en face pour lui dire bonjour. Je le salua puis Dumbledore vint l'accueillir et j'écoutai ce qu'il nous raconta. Dumbledore fut appelé par Molly alors je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec lui…

C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me parle, je ne dois pas l'écouter sinon je vais…

Pardonne-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Merlin c'est que je ne…

Je posai violemment le livre sur la table, me leva et lui fit face.

Mais tout ça est trop tard, tu as ta vie et moi la mienne et tu n'en fais plus partie ! Hurlais-je avec rage.

Je sais bien et je le regrette mais quand mon père m'a conduis chez les Parkinson je savais que je ne pouvais partir sinon j'aurais été tué….

Drago, je ne t'en veux pas de t'être marié mais je m'en veux d'avoir cru à tes promesses, j'aurais du comprendre que tout cela ne serait jamais possible malgré ce que l'on ressentait.

Je le sentis poser ses mains sur mes épaules, je frissonna mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple promesse… j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière mais je ne le peux pas.

…

Mais ce que j'aimerais encore plus c'est revivre ce que nous avons vécu et même si cela va te paraître ridule, je le revis chaque nuits depuis 6ans.

Je sentis sa main se posait sur mon menton, il me le releva et je ne pus détacher mon regard de ses beaux yeux.

Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer mais je sais que tu dois avoir refait ta vie et avoir un homme qui t'aime mais je tenais à te le dire…

Oui, il y a bien un homme dans ma vie et je l'aime plus que ma vie mais…

Mais ?

Mais ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas ce que je ressens…ressentais pour toi.

Tu as dit ressens.

Non, je ne l'ai pas dit !

Oh si, allez avoue le.

Drago je te…

….Je me suis marié par obligation et je ne fais mon devoir conjugal que lorsque mon père me demande quand il aurait un descendant mais je n'aime pas Pansy, elle est belle, elle est gentille oui mais je ne ressens rien quand je la touche.

Sa main se mit à descendre sur ma joue, il me la caressa puis descendit sur mes lèvres.

Ni quand je l'embrasse.

Je ne pus le repousser plus et je l'accueillis dans mes bras. Nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre haleine, il me serra tout contre lui puis me murmura à mon oreille une prière :

Laisse-moi une seconde chance de te rendre heureuse même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

Ma raison s'était envolée, mon cœur était la seule chose que j'avais envie d'écouter. Pour toute réponse je lui donna un baiser et prit ma main dans la sienne et nous montâmes les escaliers.

Nous eûmes besoin de quelques minutes avant de pouvoir franchir ma porte de chambre puis une fois cela fait, nos vêtements ne mirent pas longtemps à se trouver sur le sol. Comme des adolescents, nous nous empressâmes de tomber sur le lit, je découvris avec surprise une chaîne autour du cou de mon amour, je le regarda surprise et il me murmura à l'oreille :

Quand je l'ai trouvé dans la coupe, j'ai compris que tu étais venu me faire tes adieux. Moi je ne l'ai jamais pu alors depuis le jour de mon mariage, je n'ai jamais quitté cet anneau…mais je sais où sa place est le mieux.

Il ouvrit sa paume et l'anneau apparut dans celle-ci, il prit ma main puis glissa cette anneau à mon doigt tout en m'avoua avec amour :

Quand la guerre sera finit, je divorcerais de Pansy et on se mariera comme je te l'avais toujours promis et je ferais de toi la femme la plus heureuse sur cette terre.

Mais, un mariage de noblesse ne sait jamais déf…

…Eh bien je serais l'exception à la règle.

…

Je te le promets Hermione, cette fois-ci je ne laisserais pas mon père régentais ma vie.

Je lui fis un sourire mais étrangement, je sentais qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir cette promesse non plus, peut-être parce que j'avais trop souffert par le passé.

Mon ange, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Si la vie nous le permet oui.

Ne dis pas ça, où est passé ma petite Gryffondor pleine de confiance en la vie ?

Je pense qu'il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdue cette confiance…

Je vis dans son regard de la peine alors je l'embrassa en lui chuchotant avec tendresse :

Peut-être que je pourrais la retrouver à tes côtés.

Il m'embrassa passionnément et cette fois-ci, je ne pus attendre plus longtemps. Je redécouvris ce corps que j'avais tant aimé. Nous pûmes à nouveau nous aimer pendant des heures. La passion qui nous avait animée il y a de cela 6ans n'avait pas changée et elle était d'autant plus intense. Nous attendîmes de longues minutes avant de nous séparer à regrets. Je savais qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, je savais qu'il me fallait attendre quelques heures. Je le raccompagnai à la porte et nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser. Je remontai dans ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors ça y est tu es retourné avec lui.

Ron, pardon je ne t'avais pas vu.

Normal, tu étais sur ton ptit nuage mais jusqu'à quand Mione, jusqu'à quand vas-tu croire ses belles paroles ?

Ronald occupes-toi de tes affaires.

Tu crois qu'il l'acceptera, tu crois vraiment que tu pourras tout lui dire ?

Là n'est pas la question pour le moment et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! M'écriais-je énervée.

Tu ne vas pas l'attendre toute ta vie, il est marié, il ne tiendra jamais sa promesse Hermione, jamais !

Tu n'en sais rien et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je crois en lui et en son amour.

Il ne te mérite pas, tu mérites un homme qui t'aime à ta juste valeur et MALEFOY NE LE POURRAS JAMAIS !

JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS A TOI RONALD QUAND LE COMPRENDRAS-TU !

….

Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu méritais une femme qui t'aime. Moi je n'aime que lui et malgré ses 6 années mon cœur a toujours été à lui et il le sera toujours, ce n'est pas à cause de toi Ron je t'aime mais pas de cette façon.

Un jour tu comprendras Hermione…

Je n'écoutai plus les paroles de mon ami et je me rendis dans ma chambre. Les jours passèrent et chaque jours, je le revoyais et nous nous aimions de plus en plus fort avec le temps. Il me raconta sa vie et je lui racontai la mienne mais je gardai mon petit jardin secret, je voulais attendre encore un peu. Il m'avoua que Pansy avait faillit avoir un enfant mais que l'apprenant il lui avait ordonné d'avorter.

Elle n'en n'a jamais parlé car elle avait peur de moi. S'il y a une chose de bien dans mon mariage, c'est de pouvoir être libre de tout décider. Elle avait peur que si quelqu'un découvrait son avortement je ne lui fasse plus l'amour mais ça n'a pas changé, je ne lui fais plus l'amour depuis des mois malgré le fait que mon père m'oblige quelques fois à quitter notre « travail » pour aller « m'occuper » de mon épouse.

Tu ne veux pas d'enfants….

Pas d'elle, si je voudrais avoir des enfants c'est avec toi et uniquement toi.

Dray je dois te dire quelque chose…

Je t'écoute mon amour.

Je le regardai intensément mais les mots ne purent sortir de ma bouche.

Euh tu….tu es devenu mangemort par obligation mais euh… tu tues beaucoup de moldus ?

Assez oui mais j'ai toujours essayé d'en tuer le moins possible. Tu sais que je déteste être un mangemort mais tout comme mon mariage, je n'ai pas eu le choix. La seule chose que j'ai décidé c'est de devenir espion pour me prouver que je puisse encore être du bon côté.

Tu as réussis et grâce à tout ce que tu nous as dit, nous avons une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Et quand tout sera finit, plus rien ne nous séparera.

Il me serra tout contre lui mais étrangement, une appréhension envahit mon cœur. Je doutais encore, je sentais un voile de mort flotté autour de nous.

Dis-moi mon ange, où aimerais-tu que l'on parte pour notre voyage de noce ?

Drago…

Il faut prévoir, la guerre sera bientôt finit et je serais bientôt à toi pour toute la vie alors il faut penser à l'avenir Herm.

Oui à l'avenir…

Alors où voudrais-tu aller ?

En Europe, un voyage dans l'Europe, j'aime l'Europe mais je connais pas encore tout les pays.

Oui et il y a beaucoup de choses à voir tu as raison, c'est une excellente idée. Avec Pansy j'avais du l'emmener en France mais je n'ai pas apprécié à sa juste valeur ce pays car je n'étais pas avec toi.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai, je l'aimais. J'en étais certaine mais voir l'avenir je ne le pouvais pas, pas encore…

J'évitai soigneusement Ron depuis notre conversation, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur de lui. Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'avais peur de mon ami.

Drago et moi passâmes la dernière « nuit » avant le combat ensemble. Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'imagina que ce moment entre nous fut le dernier. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir. Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas je savais que demain je le reverrais en face de moi mais en tant qu'ennemi et de penser à cela mon cœur avait mal. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il tue mes amis. Je savais qu'il ferait un minimum, il me l'avait promis mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à tout cela. Demain, ma vie allait changée mais je ne savais pas quelle direction elle allait prendre.

La bataille finale commença, je ne savais où se trouver mon aimé mais je ne devais pas penser à cela car peu serait indulgent. Je me battis avec hargne puis je le vis soudainement. Je souris inconsciemment car je le trouvais même beau en se battant. Je l'aimais, j'aimais tout en lui-même son côté noir. Mais mon sourire s'effaça quand je découvris avec horreur mon ami Ron brandir sa baguette derrière lui. Je poussai un cri d'effroi mais je ne pus rien faire et je le vis recevoir de pleins fouets cet éclair vert qui m'arrachait l'amour de ma vie. Je vis son corps tombait au sol avec grâce. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si ma raison avait eu le dessus mais là, je n'écoutais plus que mon cœur, mon cœur brisé. Je courus vers le corps mort de mon amant et pleura en le serrant tout contre moi.

Il le fallait Mione, il le fallait, je l'ai fait pour toi.

Je ne sais pas qui a contrôlé mon corps à cet instant. Je n'ai pu en reprendre possession que lorsque j'ai vu Ron allongé sur le sol, mort, frappé par un éclair vert.

Hermione mais qu'as-tu fait !

Je tournai la tête pour voir la bataille prendre fin, Harry venait de vaincre Voldemort. La guerre était finit. La paix était revenue mais mon cœur n'était plus qu'en cendres.

Je fus jugé pour mon acte mais grâce à Dumbledore je ne fus pas jugé comme criminelle et se fut Ron Weasley qui le fut pour avoir tué un vaillant Soldat qui avait permit au bien de triompher. Bien évidemment il fut difficile de trouver les Mangemorts car étrangement après la mort de leur maître, la marque des Ténèbres disparut. Cela fut le cas de Lucius Malefoy et de quelques un de ses condisciples. Toutefois, une partie de leur argent dû être versé à aider les familles Moldus comme Sorciers et ils perdirent toutes chances d'avoir la protection du Ministère car Cornélius Fudge offrit sa place à Harry. Quand à moi, je suis là entrain d'assister caché sous ma cape à l'enterrement de l'homme que j'aime. Caché car je ne veux pas être avec ses gens, je les connais et ils me méprisent même encore plus d'avantage sachant que nous avons gagné. Je vois sa femme pleurait sur son cercueil. Je ne peux que la plaindre, elle n'a jamais pu capturé son cœur, elle portera juste son nom alors que moi j'ai eu tout de lui et bien plus encore….

Maman, pourquoi on est là ?

Je me tournai vers le visage d'un adorable petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron. Mon plus beau trésor. Mon secret tant gardé pendant 6 années.

C'est pour dire au revoir à ton papa Thomas.

Maman ?

Oui mon ange ?

Est-ce que tu crois que papa m'aurait aimé ?

Je m'abaissa à son niveau et le regarda avec tendresse. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je regrettai de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Il aurait pu connaître son enfant au moins un court instant. J'avais voulu garder pour moi ce petit trésor et maintenant je m'en voulais.

Ton papa t'aurait aimé mon amour, il t'aurait aimé et il nous voit de là-haut et il t'aime Thomas Drago Granger, il t'aimera toujours.

Il se dégagea de mes bras et me demanda presque timidement :

On pourra revenir le voir ?

Oui mon chéri, nous reviendrons le voir mais pas que tous les deux d'accord ?

Tu crois qu'elle sera aussi jolie que toi maman ?

Je ria de bon cœur tout en posant une main sur mon ventre quelques peu arrondis.

Elle ressemblera autant à ton père qu'à moi.

Il me fit un bisou puis nous regardâmes en silence la cérémonie. Quand le cimetière fut vide je m'avançai avec mon fils. Il déposa une rose rouge et dit avec le sourire :

Papa, on reviendra, je t'aime tu sais.

Je souris puis déposa à mon tour ma bague, je sortis ma baguette, récita une formule et elle disparut pour se glisser au doigt de mon aimé endormit de son sommeil éternel. Une larme coula sur ma joue et je murmurai avec amour :

Adieu mon tendre aimé. Je te promets que nos petits amours seront toujours qu'ils ont un père. Ils deviendront de grands sorciers, je veillerais sur eux toujours. Attends-moi, je te rejoindrais quand mon heure sera venue et nous pourrons nous aimer éternellement.

Thomas glissa sa main dans la sienne puis fit soudainement apparaître sur la tombe de son père des centaines de fleurs. Je levai les yeux au ciel puis déclara avec le sourire ;

Aussi espiègle que ton papa !

Il me fit un sourire qui me fit craquer. Voilà ce qu'allait être ma vie maintenant. Aimer les deux êtres nés d'un amour interdit.

On rentre maman ?

Oui, nous rentrons mon ange.

Mais on reviendra ?

Je te le promets.

Je savais que cette promesse là, je pourrais la tenir. Nous quittâmes sans un regard en arrière le cimetière. Je portai une main à mon ventre. Je n'avais pas tout perdu. Je ne savais si ce bébé été un cadeau des dieux qui m'avait privé de l'homme que j'aime mais je les remercia. La paix était revenue et ma vie prenait un nouveau départ.

Fin.


	3. Une étrangère à ses yeux

Voilà, je sais pas pk j'ai écris ca lol mais j'ai eu l'envie j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres lus auparavant :)

Kissssssssssssss

Un regard, juste un regard, voilà ce que j'obtiens de lui…Lui pour qui je suis une étrangère, une étrangère alors que je suis sa mère…

Aujourd'hui qu'il entre à Poudlard pour sa première année, aujourd'hui où je le revois après des années. Lui mon bébé. Je savais qu'un jour je le reverrais, qu'un jour nos regards se croiseraient mais que jamais il ne saurait qui j'étais vraiment.

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ?

Tout simplement parce que j'ai aimé un homme, un homme aux allures si froides mais qui m'a ouvert son cœur et qui m'a prouvé son amour. Un homme avec qui j'allais faire ma vie. Un homme qui avait été mon ennemi pendant 7années. Un homme à qui j'ai tout donné sans hésiter.

Nous nous étions fiancés en secret, une fille de sang impure et un garçon de sang pur ne pouvaient pas se marier !

Pourtant il a bravé la colère de son paternel et m'a demandé de partager sa vie avec lui.

Une guerre, des morts, un nouveau commencement sans lui…

Il était mort en héros, protégeant la personne pour qui il avait éprouvé une aversion toutes ses années, protégeant un frère pour moi, protégeant le « Survivant ».

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait cela, je sais juste que si je ne l'avais pas aimé auparavant, j'en serais tombée amoureuse dès l'instant.

Je n'appris que quelques semaines après que j'étais enceinte, enceinte ! Je portais l'enfant de l'homme que j'avais aimée et que j'aimerais toujours.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me devais d'annoncer cette nouvelle à ses parents, je voulais qu'il soit les premiers à savoir, ils avaient perdus un fils, mais je tenais à ce qu'ils sachent qu'un petit enfant allait naître. Son père prit la nouvelle avec grand intérêt, il me proposa même de vivre avec eux le temps de ma grossesse, j'accepta avec joie, je voulais partager ce bonheur avec eux.

Il naquit un 5 juin, la même date que son père… est-ce un signe du destin, je ne le sus jamais. Matthew, je décidais de l'appeler ainsi. Quelques mois s'écoulèrent, j'étais plus qu'épanouit et mes beaux parents avaient été si bons avec moi. Je pensais qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencée pour moi et mon bébé, mais je me trompais…

Je me souviens encore de ce jour, le soleil irradié la chambre de mon bébé. Je le regardais dormir avec amour, il était si beau, il était mon bien le plus précieux. Un elfe de maison vint à ma rencontre et m'annonça que mon beau père voulait me voir, je le suivis et me rendis dans le bureau de mon « beau papa ».

Je ne compris que trop tard que cette charmante réunion était en fait une mascarade.

Hermione, il est tant pour vous de quitter cette maison.

Je fus surprise de ses paroles, mon cœur en fut meurtri, je pensais qu'ils avaient commencés à m'aimer, moi la mère de leur petit-fils adoré…

Je ne laissa rien paraître et répondit en me forçant à sourire :

Bien, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Matthew et moi seront partis dans moins d'une heure.

Non Hermione, vous seule !

Quoi ! Mais je ne vais pas partir sans mon fils !

Votre fils ? De qui parlez-vous sale petite opportuniste ?

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, je compris avec horreur ce que cette gentillesse exacerbée n'était qu'un leurre, depuis le début.

Mon fils est mort Granger, mais un nouvel héritier est entré dans cette maison. Je suis heureux que ma femme ait réussit à me donner un second fils.

Mais vous parlez de votre petit fils !

Qui donc ici pourrez le prouver ?

Moi, je sais qu'il s'agit de mon fils, je sais que je les portais pendant 9 mois et que je l'aime comme j'aime VOTRE défunt fils !

Nous vous avons offert l'hospitalité, et vous en profiter pour mentir !

Mais qu'est-ce que….

Sachez miss Granger, que vous m'avez volé un fils mais que vous ne me volerez pas le second ! S'il doit quitter ces lieux, il les quittera dans une tombe est-ce clair ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, il voulait tuer mon enfant, il voulait faire disparaître le fruit de notre amour !

Toutefois, si vous quittez ces lieux, Matthew pourra grandir et devenir un magnifique jeune homme, un jeune homme que vous reverrez peut-être un jour…

Vous me demandez de laisser mon enfant ! VOUS ME DEMANDEZ DE L'ABANDONNER DE FAIRE COMME SI JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS EU UN ENFANT ! Hurla t-elle

J'ai bien un fils qui est mort, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec le votre ?

Je croyais que vous me considériez comme votre fille !

Quelle naïveté, je tenais à avoir un héritier ! Maintenant partez avant que je ne me fâche !

Laissez-moi au moins le revoir une dernière fois, je vous en prie, je suis sa mère j'ai le droit de…

…SA MERE est auprès de lui maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi voir une sang de bourbe serait important à ses yeux !

Je serrais les poings. J'avais envie de le tuer, de le tuer de mes mains, mais si je faisais cela, jamais je ne pourrais revoir mon enfant, j'irais à Azkaban pour le restant de ma vie….

Votre valise vous attend sur le pallier, adieu Miss Granger !

Je vous maudis !

Il ricana puis assura d'un ton amusé :

J'ai déjà été maudit de nombreuses fois petite insolente, et ce n'est pas une fille de votre genre qui y changera quoi que ce soit.

Je sortis précipitamment du bureau et je m'avançais vers l'étage en hurlant désespéramment le nom de mon enfant. Ma belle mère apparut en haut de l'escalier, elle tenait mon petit ange dans ses bras. Un espoir ébranla mon esprit, elle était une mère, elle me comprendrait.

Comment osez-vous réveillé mon fils sale sang de bourbe !

Je me trompais, je la regardais consoler MON BEBE qui pleurait. Il avait besoin de sa mère, il avait besoin de MOI.

Partez de ma maison avant que je vous jette à la rue !

Laissez-moi lui dire au revoir, je vous en prie !

A quoi cela servirait-il, il ne se souviendra JAMAIS de VOUS !

Elle disait vrai, il n'avait que 2 mois. Comment un nourrisson pourrait-il se rappeler de sa vraie mère ?

Je fixais une dernière fois ce qui avait été mon trésor puis quittait cette maison. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je savais que je ne le reverrais jamais puis soudain, une idée me vint, je savais comment le revoir un jour.

Mon regard se tourna une seconde fois vers les petits nouveaux. Je respirais un bon coup puis sortit une liste et m'écriais-je d'une voix forte :

Matthew Malefoy !

Il s'avança prés de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait les cheveux de son père ainsi que sa prestance mais son regard, son regard chocolaté me rappelait qu'il était bien mon fils.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et je souris. J'allais pouvoir l'avoir prés de moi pendant 7ans, 7années durant lesquelles j'allais le côtoyer, lui enseigner et l'aimer sans jamais recevoir d'amour en retour.

Gryffondor !

Je sursautais à l'entente de ce mot et un sourire victorieux apparut sur mes lèvres. Au moins, Lucius Malefoy avait perdu une bataille, Matthew ne serait jamais un Serpentard !


End file.
